


[Podfic] The Trouble With Miles

by cantarina



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Drunken Kissing, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Polyamory, Pre-Threesome, implied Garak/Bashir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina
Summary: Author's Summary:And now the story of a wide-eyed doctor and a grumbling engineer who just couldn't seem to resolve their own overwhelming mutual romantic tension, and the one wife who had to resort to schemes to bring them all together.An examination of scenes from a variety of episodes, and some extrapolation.





	[Podfic] The Trouble With Miles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Trouble With Miles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925649) by [woodironbone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodironbone/pseuds/woodironbone). 



> WE MADE IT. IT ONLY TOOK ALMOST AN ENTIRE CALENDAR YEAR.
> 
> I've made audio notes attached to the end of the podfic but thanks again to woodironbone for being awesome and to everyone else who helped get this done.

[MP3](http://cantarina.fandomlibrarian.org/podfic/%5bST-DS9%5d%20The%20Trouble%20With%20Miles.mp3) (right click save-as) (74mb)  
[M4B](http://cantarina.fandomlibrarian.org/podfic/%5bST:DS9%5d%20The%20Trouble%20With%20Miles.m4b) (right click save-as) (111mb)

 


End file.
